Oradell
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: Oradell didn't remember her past and she was ok with it. But when she encounters John Sheppard and holds him at gun point, he insists that he knows her and calls her Elizabeth. Despite constantly getting into trouble and not wanting anything to do with him. She can't help but feel drawn to him against her better judgement. Just who was she really? Elizabeth x John.


Chapter 1: Stand Off

"Just stay away from me and I'll let you go!" She yelled at him.

Standing in front of a man holding him at gun point. All she could think was that everything had gone horribly wrong. She didn't know who this man was or his friends or what they were after. But they were persistent and they were getting in her way.

The man had his hands up in the air, palms towards her, showing he was no threat to her. She had disarmed him when he had leaped through the bushes and tackled her. He had been surprised at how adept she was in twisting up and around out of his grasp, ceasing his gun from his vest and swirling around to aim it straight at him.

It was not the first time she had seen him. She had first laid eyes on him and his team earlier that day. Her and her companions had been checking out the Ancient ruins, trying to see if anything was worth salvaging, even after all this time. She had spun around when her comrades had raised their own guns at people approaching them.

There had been four of them in total. Three men and one woman. The leader, who she currently held at gun point, had hazel eyes and black unruly hair that stuck up at all angles. She could tell he was military of some kind, his handsome features evaluating them all before landing his gaze on her and never looking away.

Another man was unfit, with blue eyes and a receding hairline, the other was tall with dreadlocks, another military of somewhere else. The woman had bronze skin with dark eyes and brown hair and was also trained to fight. She didn't know who they were, and she didn't particularly care. Neither did her comrades.

When asked what had brought them to this incredibly isolated planet; they had claimed they had received word that a long lost friend of theirs was on this planet and they had come to retrieve her.

Personally she didn't believe them.

Who losses such a good friend as they claim? Surely you wouldn't abandon someone who meant so much to you?

They had all stared at her then. All wide eyes, looking at her like she was a miracle of some kind. It had unsettled her. Whatever they had come for they would be leaving with nothing, she would make certain of it.

"We didn't believe it was true…. But you…" The woman had started to speak but seemed unable to find the words.

"Listen here. We've claimed this site as our own. Leave." She had said to them and they seemed hurt by her words. As if she didn't recognise them. But how can anyone recognise people they've never met?

"Whoa, we just want to talk to you. No need for anything drastic." The leader had replied his eyes still never leaving hers.

"We did not come here seeking friends. We shall not tell you again." Kerren, her dear friend and leader of her group spoke and came to stand beside her. He was handsome with dark eyes and brown hair, a fighter and a bit of a scoundrel but a good man at heart. He was very protective of those he was in charge of, thinking of them all as family.

Whatever they were going to say in reply was lost as Wraith Darts could be heard incoming.

"We have been discovered! Scatter!" Kerren ordered and chaos ensued.

She had been following Kerren as the Darts came closer. Heading for the tree line she lost him, as she kept running. She did not look back to see what happened to the her other friends and even less so for the strangers.

She just kept running. For how long she did not know and she did not truly care where. To safety was all that mattered. Wherever that may be. That's when she was tackled by the man, leading to her current predicament.

"I wasn't going to hurt you." He speaks, his voice hoarse from running but seemingly earnest. "I would never hurt you." He adds as he drinks in the sight of her.

She must look dishevelled, flush from the exertion of running so far. Her clothes are all black, tight fitting, allowing for swift movements and hunting jacket and boots for traversing the hardest of conditions.

"It's good to see you again." He continues after assessing her and genuinely smiles at her. But when he sees that she doesn't return it, or show any sign of lowering the gun the smile falls and a frown creases his brow.

"You speak as though we've met before." She states green eyes narrowing at him in suspicion. "Who are you?" She asks more to find out what he's truly after. To have people here on this planet that hasn't been visited in years is too much coincidence.

"My name is John Sheppard." He states easily and he lowers his hands just a little as if to calm a wild animal. "I'm a friend." His hazel eyes were pleading with her to believe him and though he did seem sincere she didn't know him.

"I know who my friends are. You're not one of them." She spat angrily at him. How dare he just assume that he could look at her like that and expect her to trust everything he says? She wasn't stupid, far from it.

"Look I know this is hard to believe but you and I were friends. We thought you were dead but somehow you're here even if you don't remember." He takes a cautious step forwards and she instinctively takes one back.

It's true that she does not remember a thing about her past. However she decided that whatever it had been had obviously scorned her for she awoke all alone, desperate and in need. Whatever events that led her there were best left in the past. Whoever she had been she wasn't her anymore.

She remains silent unsure of what to do. He sees that as a opportunity to get through to her, to encourage her that he is not the enemy. "You're name is -"

"Oradell." She interrupts him before she can hear whatever he was going to call her. "You have been warned John Sheppard not to follow me."

And with that last warning she fired.

A/N: Hey everyone! So I've yet another story and hope you like it! I've been terribly busy lately but I will try and continue my other stories as well. However I just post whatever comes to mind first, it's just the way my brain works unfortunately. Let me know what you think.


End file.
